


Tragically Poetic

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Queer Queens, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: “Lady Sansa, finally we meet.” The Queen said from her seat on the Iron Throne. “You’re as beautiful as the North.”





	Tragically Poetic

**Author's Note:**

> In which Sansa remained a Lannister prisoner until Daenerys defeated Cersei and freed her.

There was something tragically poetic about being lonely in a house of seven.

It wasn’t like her mother had a favorite. She was equally cold to all of her children but Sansa was certain that if Catelyn had to pick one, it wouldn’t be her.

She was also certain she would’ve had a greater chance at being noticed by her father if she had been born a boy. Or Arya.

Her brother Robb… well, they were little more than strangers to each other. He did boy things like sword fighting and Sansa did girl things like sewing and then they had their meals together and had nothing to talk about.

Her sister Arya liked boy things better and would rather spend time with their male siblings, especially their father's bastard.  

She wasn’t close to the two youngest either. She was sure they all thought she was boring and uninteresting.  

As for Jon, well, he was a bastard. Sansa barely acknowledged his existence.

She was surrounded by people, yet she felt as lonely as that princess trapped in a tower that she heard of once in a tale. Out of place, unloved, misunderstood. She had her feet on the ground and her head in the clouds, dreaming of other places where she fitted in.

She was a bird among wolves.  

 

* * *

* * *

 

It felt like lifetimes when she finally went back home. Only it wasn’t _home_ anymore. She once dreamed about leaving that place to live in sunny lands with well mannered people. The well mannered people had broken her but Sansa was to thank them, in a way, for they had made her the person she was now. Not a silly little bird anymore, not the stupid little girl with stupid dreams, but a wolf. The person she was meant to be. The Lady of Winterfell.

And the home she once longed to abandon, oh how she wish she could have it back now. She wished for the cold hearted mother, the absent father, the siblings who didn’t like her. They were all gone now. And she wished she had been more like them. She wished she had tried to be closer to her mother, she wished she had listen more to her father, she wished she had taken Arya’s side against Joffrey Baratheon, she wished she had been more of a sister to her siblings. Especially Jon who she never treated as such.

They died fighting for what was hers now.  

And Sansa wished she could be lonely in their company rather than being lonely alone.

 

* * *

* * *

 

She was certain she would die in King’s Landing. She was certain Cersei Lannister would kill her at some point but not so thankfully, the Queen enjoyed torturing her psychologically more than putting an end to her life. She remained Cersei’s prisoner after Joffrey’s death. And she had been stupid enough to believe her luck would change when Margaery Tyrell married Tommen Baratheon and became Queen but it lasted so little…

After paying for her sins, and killing everyone, Cersei became even more powerful and even more cruel. Sansa wished for her death, night after night, after longs days of psychological torture and; sometimes; physical ones as well. When it all began, Sansa would hope and beg the Gods for a savior, someone who would take her away from that horrible place. But as time went by, she stopped praying. She lost faith and she lost hope.

Cersei made sure to tell her all about the imminent war against the dead, about how all of what remained of her family was going to die when the wall fell. Sansa knew Jon had bent the knee to some Queen who had dragons and thousands of men by her side and was going to fight the dead with him before fighting Cersei for the throne. A Targaryen, the last of her name… Sansa didn’t expect her to be any better than Cersei but still, she started praying again. She prayed for the Dragon Queen to defeat the dead and save her family and her home. And she prayed for her to defeat Cersei and kill her.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

It had been a long time since Sansa had cried for the last time but when Cersei came to her chamber that night to give her the news about her siblings death, Sansa cried until she ran out of tears. All of her family was gone and there seemed to be no hope.

But the Dragon Queen was still alive and she would still fight Cersei.

 

* * *

* * *

 

There was blood everywhere. King’s Landing was painted in Lannister red with the blood of thousands of people. Innocent people included. Cersei Lannister included. Sansa had survived thanks to Brienne of Tarth who came out of nowhere in the middle of the chaos to keep her alive and offer her services to the last Stark. Sansa didn’t know what to say when the tall woman knelt before her, swearing loyalty but she did know she felt much safer now.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Daenerys Targaryen, although tiny and heavenly beautiful, was extremely intimidating. Sansa was actually shaking a little when the new Queen requested her presence at the Great Hall. Targaryens weren’t better than Lannisters, she knew that much, but _that_ Targaryen had fought for Winterfell. She had lost most of her men fighting against the dead, she had cared. Something the previous Queen never did.

Her eyes were cold but her smile was warm as she eyed her. Sansa wouldn’t move a finger as she stood there, in the same room where she had been tortured so many times in the past. Daenerys’ smile let Sansa know she wasn’t planning on killing her but, she wouldn’t bet on it. She knew better than trust the royalty.

“Lady Sansa, finally we meet.” The Queen said from her seat on the Iron Throne. “You’re as beautiful as the North.” Daenerys smiled.

“Thank you, Your Grace…” Sansa turned her head a little to look at Tyrion, who nodded his head, and then she looked back at the Queen. “Pleased to meet you. I… I’m in debt with you for saving my family’s home.”

“I wish I could have saved your family as well.” The mention of her family made Sansa look down at her feet. “You are the last Stark.” Sansa didn’t know what to say, so she didn’t say anything. “Lady Sansa,” Sansa finally raised her head to face Her Grace. “You are the last of your name, as am I. You are no longer a prisoner. You are now Lady of Winterfell, for this day and for all, and your home awaits for you.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

“My Lady,” Brienne's voice took Sansa out of her trance.

“Yes?”

“The Queen is here.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

Daenerys lips felt like fire against Sansa’s cold skin. The Queen’s small hands reached for Sansa’s and entwined their fingers as she kissed all over the redhead’s neck. And the warmth of Daenerys’ body against hers, had Sansa’s heart beating a little faster and got the Lady of Winterfell feeling a little less lonely.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Sansa could remember the first time they kissed as if it was yesterday. It was the night before she left King’s Landing to go back home. Daenerys went to her chamber that night and they talked for hours. They talked about Sansa’s family, and it saddened Sansa that Daenerys seemed to know her three siblings alive at the time, better than herself. They talked about Daenerys’ family as well. And they talked about their many torments.

By the end of the night, Daenerys pulled Sansa into her arms for a hug. It felt like forever since Sansa had been held for the last time and it took her some seconds to reciprocate the hug. And it felt good, it felt so good to have someone comforting her. She needed comfort more than she could tell. So when the Queen pressed her lips to hers, Sansa just closed the eyes and enjoyed the innocent kiss.

The last Targaryen and the last Stark found love and comfort in each other’s arms that night. The last dragon and the last wolf shared a bed and their bodies with each other. And in the morning, they were still broken and empty inside but a little less lone.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“You have no idea how much I have missed you.” Daenerys told Sansa as they broke the kiss.

“I’m certain that not as much as _I_ have missed you. I feel so lonely here…” Sansa said, holding the Queen’s head and looking into her eyes.  

“Then come with me. You can live–”

“No.” Sansa cut Daenerys off, shaking her head. “I could never go back to that place… And the North needs me.”

“I need you too.” Daenerys said in a low voice, staring at Sansa’s icy blue eyes.

“You have me. No matter how far you are, you have my heart. You will _always_ have my heart.” And although Sansa had a sad face, she smiled at her Queen, before kissing her lips softly.  

Life was not a song. Not even when things were well, one could have everything they wanted. Sansa was alive, she was home and she was loved. But she knew she could never have her lover by her side. Daenerys wanted that throne more than anything and Sansa would never go back to that city. They would always have to love each other from afar.

How tragically poetic it was.


End file.
